True Love
by La FanFicker
Summary: [THREE-SHOT] ¿Un villano enamorado? ¡Imposible! Hans piensa que tal vez no es tan imposible del todo. ¿Tu qué opinas? "Él es el príncipe con un corazón de hielo, imposible que se enamore./ Les demostraré que mi amor es de verdad." #WifiRalphAU #Helsa
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen. Derechos reservados a Disney. Historia sin fines de lucro, prohibido su plagio._

* * *

 **-¡Dale con la silla! -** Fue una de tantas exclamaciones que se escuchaban en el camerino de los villanos.

El lugar constaba de paredes negras y moradas con un toque de rojo, cortinas de terciopelo negras con columnas de mármol del mismo color, las pocas luces que se podían apreciar eran solo azules, rojas, moradas y amarillas. Éstas se combinaban haciendo del lugar tenebroso; el camerino de los villanos no era la gran maravilla, cada villano estaba en su respectivo lugar, arriba estaba un "escudo" que los distinguía.

 _¡Crash!,_ el sonido de vidrios resonó por la habitación.

En una sección un pelirrojo daba la espalda al alboroto que se presenciaba en el lugar, leyendo un libro cuyo título es imposible distinguir en la oscuridad, pero la pequeña lámpara de escritorio iluminaba las hojas blancas.

 **-¡Mal! ¡Mal! ¡Mal!**

 **-¡Úrsula! ¡Úrsula!**

Hans rodó los ojos, como le cansaba que esas dos se pelearan por saber quién era la mejor villana.

 **-¿Cansado de escuchar la competencia?-** El ex-Príncipe y ahora villano Hans Westergaard dirigió la mirada al personaje que le había hablado. Una de las hermanastras de Cenicienta, Anastasia.

 **-Yo diría que fastidiado, cada inicio del mes es lo mismo. Terminarán empatadas como siempre.-** comentó el ojiverde mientras intentaba volver a su lectura. **-¿Y tú? Creí que estarías con tu hermana y madre.-**

 **-Drizella está apoyando a Maléfica, -** la pelirroja voltea hacia donde se encontraba su hermana, Hans la imita. La pelinegra se encontraba soltando gritos de como Maléfica debía atacar. **-Mi madre está con el gato tomando su té, -** dirigen la mirada a la segunda sección donde en una cómoda Lady Tremaine reposaba acariciado a su mascota **. - está igual de desinteresada por la pelea como tú. Ella piensa que fue la mejor villana de Disney.-**

Hans volvió la vista a libro, pero le fue imposible reanudar la lectura. Perdió el párrafo donde se había quedado. Anastasia se le quedó mirando.

 **-A ti tampoco te agrada ser el villano de la historia. -** Afirmó la pelirroja, eso llamó la atención de Hans, éste dejó el libro de lado apagando la lámpara volviendo a la oscuridad del camerino.

 **-¿Por qué lo afirmas?**

 **-Porque cada vez que tenemos la oportunidad de salir te quedas mirando hacia el desfile de las Princesas y Príncipes, añorando estar ahí, o algo similar puedo percibir en tu mirada.-** Hans se quedó callado, ¿era muy obvio **? -Sabes, a pesar que oficialmente ya no soy del todo una villana se me sigue considerando como una, y sinceramente no me agrada la idea.-**

 **-Entonces, ¿tu si crees que el villano puede cambiar?**

La hermanastra le dedicó una sonrisa, y asintió con la cabeza. Hans le devolvió el gesto de manera sutil.

 _¡CRASH!,_ el sonido alertó a ambos. Ese fue algo más fuerte de lo normal. Los demás villanos comenzaron a retroceder, y pudieron apreciar que Maléfica se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo, pues luces verdes y moradas la comenzaron a rodear.

Pronto los villanos salieron despavoridos de la habitación, haciendo excepción de las mujeres quien se mostraron interesadas por el rumbo que había tomado la pelea. Hans decidió imitar a los demás tomando de la mano Anastasia para sacarla de ahí.

Ya la mitad de los villanos afuera se quedaron mirando el camerino, la puerta se había cerrado pero el escándalo se podía oír.

 **\- Esta vez fueron demasiado lejos. -** dijo Gastón con tono algo preocupado, pero lo ignoró a los segundos para volver su vista al espejo que traía en su mano.

Un trote se comenzó a oír, un trote rápido.

 **-Oh, oh. Los stormtroopers.-** Alertó Garfio. Los villanos se hicieron para atrás, Hans sintió cómo alguien lo jalaba, el pelirrojo creyó que era Anastasia, no obstante, la chica estaba algo alejada de él. Miro hacia atrás, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño pues era el mismísimo Duque de Weselton quien tiraba de él.

 **-¿Qué intenta hacer, Duque?-** Éste miró hacia arriba, el anciano no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado por esos ojos esmeralda. Inmediatamente recobró la compostura, carraspeo un poco.

 **-Solo me oculto de esas máquinas,** _ **EX**_ **Príncipe Hans.-** Molestó, el nombrado frunció el ceño aún más, quería golpear al vejestorio, sin embargo el estruendo que hicieron las tropas de Star Wars al entrar a la habitación captó más su atención. Y varios gritos comenzaron a oírse lo que provocó un escalofrío en los presentes.

 **-Creo que iré a molestar a los villanos de** _ **Marvel**_ **. -** Dijo un león de melena negra, Scar. Le siguieron Shere Kan, Jafar y Gaston, Los demás vieron como se alejaban.

 **-¿Alguien les dirá que el nuevo villano Thanos está ahí?-** Preguntó Hans a sus "colegas". Todos ignoraron la pregunta, el ojiverde negó con la cabeza. Los gritos no dejaron de escucharse, al ser todas las mujeres eran agudos y aterradores.

 **-Creo que seguiré los mismos pasos que los demás, regresaré en un rato.-** Hans comenzó a caminar.

 **-¡Espera!-** El villano con "cabello" de fuego azulado fue tras Hans **. - Hansy, hermano. No me dejes aquí, por favor déjame acompañarte.-** Hades rodeo con su brazo al pelirrojo, este la quito de inmediato.

 **-Lo siento, pero deseo estar solo.-** Contestó, miró hacia el pequeño grupo de malos, donde la joven pelirroja resaltaba. **-Aunque puedo hacer una excepción con alguien.-** Anastasia inmediatamente entendió, sonrió un poco.

 **-Estaré bien, Hans. Quiero ver si mamá y Drizella están bien.-** Hans entendió, y emprendió su pequeño viaje.

* * *

De manera sigilosa logró burlar la seguridad de _Oh My Disney_ , saliendo a los límites. Un frondoso bosque virtual, donde se apreciaba mejor la "ciudad". Hans tomó asiento en el césped y respiró profundo, como le encantaba ese lugar.

Se quedó pensativo ante las palabras de Anastasia, ¿de verdad un Villano podía redimirse? Incluso, ¿enamorarse? Bueno, ésta última idea era muy estúpida. ¿Enamorarse él? Está para reírse, ¿de quién se podía enamorar?

 _"_ _ **Elsa",**_ pensó inmediatamente. Su expresión se transformó a una de sorpresa, ¿en qué está pensando? ¡¿Por qué Elsa?! No negaba que era hermosa, desde que la vio en la película, le pareció el personaje más hermoso que hayan creado.

Guardó silencio por un largo rato; tal vez si sentía atracción hacia la Reina de Arendelle, la Reina de las Nieves. Pero era atracción física, ¿dónde quedaron los sentimientos? Además, aunque la amara de verdad ella lo rechazaría, él es el villano, y éstos nunca se quedan con la chica.

Desanimado, se puso de pie, pero escucho pasos. ¿Eran tacones?

Brujería, suerte, destino. Ahí estaba, la reina de las Nieves, lucía hermosa como siempre. Aunque por la expresión en su rostro no se encontraba bien, ¿era molestia o confusión? Quizás ambas. ¿Qué habrá pasado para que la Reina de las Nieves se viera así?

 **-Al parecer no fui el único que decidió salir a caminar por el lugar.-** Elsa reaccionó de manera defensiva.

 _ **"Era de esperarse",**_ pensó el pelirrojo

 **-¿Qué quieres, Hans?-** Entre sus pensamientos Hans esperaba un saludo, aunque sea por "cortesía".

 **-Su Majestad, por favor. No por ser el villano de su historia deba creer que fuera de ella lo soy también.-** se fue acercando lentamente hacía ella. No negaba que le tenía miedo, ya había visto lo que sus poderes podían hacer y no quería comprobarlo nuevamente. Tomó delicadamente su mano y la bajó. **-No soy el mismo aquí, soy diferente.-** aseguró calmado.

 **-¿Y por qué he de creerte?-** cuestionó sin dejar su tono frío.

Hans entristeció su semblante. No, no era actuado, era real esa reacción.

 **-Porque me dolió a ver terminado así.-** Tomó asiento en el suelo **. - Verás Elsa, por un momento creí que me quedaría con tu hermana, pero luego, al verte en ese hermoso palacio con ese vestido me pareciste el ser más hermoso que haya visto. Pensé que tal vez el "destino de la historia era quedarme contigo, pero no fue así. Yo no me manejo, esas "personas reales" fueron las que crearon la historia. Me hubiera gustado ser de manera diferente.-**

Elsa se quedó en su sitio, Hans esperaba que le dijera algo más, tal vez que seguía sin creerle. No quería verla.

 **-Me disculpo Hans-** Eso tomó desprevenido al villano, miró a la platinada mientras tomaba asiento junto a él **. -, no pude evitar comportarme de esta manera. Tiene razón esa frase de no juzgues libros por su portada.-**

El pelirrojo se limitó a sonreír, Elsa supo que su sonrisa era sincera. Ella le devolvió el gesto, algo que muy por dentro Hans adoró.

* * *

Después de aquél encuentro, el pelirrojo regresó al camerino de los villanos. Su semblante ya no era el mismo, una leve sonrisa adornaba su rostro, había que ser muy observador para notarlo.

Al entrar a la habitación todos estaban en "paz". Las villanas se encontraban en su respectivo espacio, a simple vista se notaba que habían sido reprendidas por los stormtroopers, el solo ver sus expresiones de odio dirigidas hacia las protagonistas de la pelea lo decía todo. En cambio, los villanos se encontraban jugando cartas, apostado sus objetos de valor.

Hans pasó a estar en su espacio, que por desgracia tenía que compartir con el Duque Comadreja, pero por fortuna éste último sabía comportarse frente a él. Ese viejo era tan cobarde. Tomó asiento frente a su pequeño escritorio, más tarde se cambiaría de atuendo a uno más cómodo, más adecuado a la época.

Las ganas de leer se habían desvanecido, por lo que su traicionera mente le hizo recordar el buen rato que había pasado con la Reina de las Nieves. ¿Quién diría que era tan agradable?

 **-Vaya, Alteza. ¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa estúpida en su apuesto rostro?-** Todos los villanos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían prestando atención a lo declarado por la madrastra de Cenicienta.

Hans inmediatamente cambió a uno serio y enojado. Sus orbes jade parecían haber perdido el brillo que hace unos segundos poseían.

 **-¿Por qué tan interesada en mi persona, Lady Tremaine?-** La susodicha salió de la oscuridad dejando a su mascota en el asiento que se encontraba cerca. Caminó hasta estar frente al pelirrojo, Anastasia miraba intrigada con expresión de preocupación y temor.

 **-Usted tiene la misma estúpida expresión de cuando mi hija se enamoró de ese panadero.-**

Los villanos soltaron un pequeño sonido de sorpresa. Anastasia, quien estuvo pendiente de la llegada de Hans, lo había notado. La pelirroja cerró los ojos, ya sabía que seguía.

Al unísono, los villanos y villanas empezaron a reír sin parar. Sólo Lady Tremaine permanecía con rostro neutral, Hans la miraba de la misma forma, ignorando las carcajadas de sus "colegas".

 **-Mi Lady.-** Tomó la palabra Jafar. **\- ¿En serio piensa que este personaje se va enamorar? ¿Ha olvidado su historia?-**

 **-Sí, es el príncipe con un corazón de hielo. Imposible que se enamore.-** Afirmó Hades.

 **-Para la desgracia de las villanas-** habló Úrsula desde la parte de su habitación en su jacuzzi. **-, somos más... Ah, propensas a enamorarnos. Claro que yo no soy el caso.-**

 **-Tampoco generalices, querida Úrsula. ¿Piensas que todas nosotras somos débiles ante los efectos del amor?-** Cuestionó Maléfica.

 **-Bueno, Mal.-** tomó la palabra Cruela, sentada en un sillón rojo en su parte del camerino adornada con manchas de dálmata. **\- Tampoco creemos que la libres. ¿No recuerdas esa película donde nuestros "hijos" son los protagonistas?**

 **-Sin olvidar que varios seguidores te emparejan con Hades.-** Agregó la Reina Grimhilde madrastra de Blanca Nieves.

Los villanos respondieron con risas burlona, empezando a empujar al personaje mencionado en dirección a la villana Maléfica, ésta hizo un gesto de asco al hombre.

 **-Y como ustedes lo han dicho. Son los seguidores, ¿quién asegura que me enamoraré de este patético hombre?-** Maléfica tomó su bastón donde su cuervo se encontraba y comenzó a acariciarlo.

 **-¿Y qué hay de Diaval?-** Preguntó Gothel viéndose al espejo tocando su rostro.

 **-¿Diaval?-** Cuestionaron nuevamente los villanos.

 **-Sí, ese chico apuesto que le hizo de su sirviente-mascota en la versión Live-Action-** Contestó Yzma, el cuervo de Maléfica abrió los ojos repentina mente y emprendió el vuelo.

 **-¡Ya es suficiente!-** Gritó Lady Tremaine **. -Nos hemos desviando del tema.-** tomó su bastón y señaló a Hans con el mismo hasta tocar su pecho. **\- Entonces... Hans, te lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Te estás enamorando?**

El silencio se hizo presente, todos estaban mirando al pelirrojo, él les dirigía la mirada uno por uno. Se fijó en Anastasia al final, quien lo miraba con temor.

 **-Tal vez.-** Respondió finalmente. Exclamaciones de sorpresa se escucharon nuevamente. Gastón se acercó a Hans tomándolo del cuello.

 **-Debes estar bromeando, Hans. ¿En serio piensas renunciar a ser malo por amor?**

 **-Creo que no es necesario que les recuerde que nunca deseé ser el villano. Así que podría decirse que si estoy enamorado al parecer.**

 **-¿De quién estamos hablando?-** Cuestionó Jafar.

Hans no quería decir el nombre, pero...

 **-Elsa...-** Susurró cierta pelirroja quien puso cara de terror al ver lo que había hecho, todos los villanos posaron la vista en ella.

 **-¿La Reina de las Nieves?-** dijeron al unísono. Se volvieron a Hans.

 _ **"Aquí vamos de nuevo.",**_ pensó el de orbes verdes.

Tremenda carcajada sonó en la habitación.

 **-¿De verdad piensas que esa exquisita mujer te hará caso?-** expresó Jafar de manera burlona, Hans no pudo evitar tronar su nudillos ante el comentario hacia Elsa.

 **-Sí, Hansy. Eso nunca pasará, sólo en las alocadas mentes de las fans.-** habló Gaston. **-¿Se acuerdan? -**

 **-FanFiction es lo mejor. Tiene buenas historias.-** opinó Garfio.

Los villanos asintieron, mientras que su contraparte femenina rodaba los ojos.

 **-Entonces...-** interrumpió Hans. **\- ¿De verdad creen que el villano no puede estar con la heroína?**

 **-Solo en el otro estudio, Hans.-** Dijo un primate de pelo rojo. El Rey Louie del Libro de la Selva. **\- ¿Cómo se llama? Dream.. DreamWoods.-**

 **-¡DreamWorks!-** Gritaron todos los personajes.

 **-Además Hansy.-** pidió la palabra Bellwether, la villana de Zootopia **. -No eres el único con quien shipean a Elsa.-**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-¿No lo sabías? Lo empareja con un tal Jack Frost de Dreamworks.-** Dijo el Príncipe Juan, de Robin Hood.

 **-Sea quien sea tengo más ventaja.-** Declaró Hans. **-Somos de diferentes estudios, yo estoy en su historia. Estoy seguro que Elsa podrá quererme como yo a ella.-**

 **-¿Muy seguro?-** Cuestionó Weselton. **-Después de los hechos ocurridos en Arendelle dudo que la bruja del hielo le corresponda. ¿A caso olvida que lastimó a su única familia e intentó matarla?**

Silencio, los villanos no sabían que decir pues el viejo tenía razón.

Hans se levantó de su lugar posicionándose en medio de la habitación para que todos pudieran verlo.

 **-Un villano puede cambiar si se lo propone. Les voy a demostrar que Elsa puede enamorarse de mí, y que mi amor es de verdad.-**

Salió sin más por una puerta que daba a su habitación personal.

Los villanos no pudieron empezar con sus apuestas.

 **-¡Diez dólares a que no lo logrará!-** Gritó Garfio.

 **-¿Solo diez? ¡Qué tacaño! ¡Cien dólares a que si lo logra no duran ni el mes!-** Apostó Gastón

 **-Sonaba confiado. ¡Doscientos a que durarán hasta el estreno de Frozen 2!-** Gritó Hades

Gritos y apuestas era ahora lo que se escuchaba en el camerino.

 **-¡Mil dólares a que serán canon!**

Los villanos miraron a la chica que había gritado eso, Anastasia. De manera maliciosa sonrieron los hombres.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **¡He vuelto! Me tardé, lo sé. Desde que Fandom entró en modo Hiatus mi inspiración también. Ya casi están los otros capítulos, espero subirlos al final del mes.**

 **¡Por favor comenten! Es la manera en que expresan su apoyo a mi trabajo y me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Si encuentran errores o incoherencias me las pueden decir. También una disculpa si no he respondido los comentarios hechos en la historia anterior, ¡Cada uno fue hermoso! Y con respecto a esa historia es que la pondré en modo CROSSOVER ya que ¡ESO ES LO QUE ES! Por si no lo encuentran en el fandom xD**

 **Y les comento mis próximos proyectos Frozen:**

-Arendelle War.

-Helsa Week 2018. **(lo debí haber hecho en Julio pero lo haré en Noviembre XD)**

-Frozen on Ice **(Lo resubiré, pero habrá unos cambios, ya que fue eliminada en su totalidad pero aún recuerdo como era)**

 **Sin mas, nos leemos.**

 **-La Fanficker**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Disney_ no me pertenecen, derechos reservados a _Disney Studios._ Historia sin fines de lucro, prohibido su plagio.

* * *

 _ **Tres semanas después**_

Tiempo ha pasado desde aquél encuentro del ex-príncipe y la reina. Sin darse cuenta comenzaron a frecuentarse, y en ellos empezó a florecer una amistad que podía convertirse en algo más. Ahora, nuestros personajes se encontraban en el bosque virtual de la Internet, donde estaban "escondidos" de todo lo que pasaba en _Oh My Disney_.

Una sonora risa fue lo que se estaba escuchando en medio del bosque.

 **-¡Hans! ¡Es mentira!-** Dijo entre risas Elsa, su rostro estaba como un tomate por el esfuerzo en reír. Cierto pelirrojo le miraba anonadado. ¿Siempre ha sido tan bella?

¿Pero que habrá hecho reír tanto a la soberana de Arendelle? Al parecer un fanfic, luego de unos cuantos encuentros Hans le comenzó a contar sus aventuras con los villanos en el mundo de _FanFiction_ y _Wattpad._

 **-¡Elsa te lo juro!-** Expresó el de ojos jade con una sonrisa.

 **-¿Cómo dices que se llama la historia?**

 **-"Bajo el mismo techo", de _A Frozen Fan_.**

 **-¿Tu y yo hermanastros?**

 **-Sí-** Contestó

 **-¿Y nos odiamos?**

 **-Bastante.**

La Reina miró a Hans detenidamente. Elsa era muy buena adivinando cuando le metían o le ocultaban una cosa, este día no era la excepción.

 **-Hans... Tú me estas ocultando algo.-** Afirmó la Reina en un tono tranquilo y sin molestia.

La sonrisa de Hans se desvaneció.

 **-No sé a qué te refieres.-** Contestó evitando cualquier contacto visual con Elsa. Con esos ojos zafiro que lo enamoraba aún más sin darse cuenta.

 **-Además de pelear y ser hermanastros. ¿Hay algo más que pasa entre nosotros?**

Hans no sabía si contestar o no. Sin embargo, la platinada tomó su silencio como afirmación. Sonrió levemente.

 **-Sabes, ahora que te conozco mejor tengo otros pensamientos acerca de ti. Y... no me molesta ser emparejada contigo.**

La mirada verdosa de Hans se posó en ella. ¿Qué había dicho Su Majestad?

 **-¿En serio?**

 **-En serio**

 **-Creí que seguirías enojada o que se te hiciera asqueroso estar conmigo.-** Confesó el ex príncipe

 **-No, ahora sé que has cambiado, y para bien. Ojalá hubiera pasado eso en la película.**

Hans se quedó sin habla, ¿qué era esa sensación en su estómago?

 **-Gracias**

 **-No hay de qué.**

 **-Elsa yo...**

 **-Tengo que irme, luego me seguirás contando de nuestros fans y de esas raras historias de los dos.**

 **-Sólo otra vez... yo... Elsa, ¿no estás más molesta por nuestro emparejamiento?**

Elsa meditó un instante.

 **-No, ya no. Ahora se me hace algo... ¿Divertido?**

 **-¿Divertido en qué sentido?-** Hans se paró de su lugar para mirar a la Reina de las Nieves a los ojos.

 **-Hans... –** Elsa se sentía acorralada. **-Me refiero a que... ¿de verdad crees que podamos estar juntos?**

El semblante de Hans se ensombreció, la platinada inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que había dicho.

 **-Oh... entonces... eso es lo que piensas.**

 **-Hans yo...**

 **-No, ya entendí.-** Vociferó molesto. **-Sí me disculpa, tengo que irme yo también, SU Majestad.**

Elsa se quedó sola en medio del bosque un momento antes de emprender el camino de vuelta al camerino.

* * *

Hans abrió la puerta del camerino azotándola, los villanos guardaron silencio al momento de su llegada.

 **-Bueno, querido. -** Comenzó Lady Tremaine. **-Esa relación, ¿cómo va? -**

Hans le dio la espalda para agarrar de su cómoda un libro. En él pudo divisarse el título _"Orgullo y Prejuicio"._

 **-Agradezco mucho su interés en mí, Lady Tremaine. Sin embargo, prefiero reservarme a contestar a su pregunta.**

 **-¿Tan mal va?-** Cuestionó Gastón

Hans rodó sus orbes verdes. ¿Qué no entendían que no les iba a contar nada?

 **-Su Alteza prefiere guardarse todo lo relacionado a la Reina de las Nieves.-** Interfirió Maléfica

 **-Así que chiste, Hansy.-** Dijo Hades **\- Después de un tiempo algo nuevo pasa por aquí, y tú te reservas esos momentos.**

 **-Lo hago porque es algo que no les incumbe.**

 **-Pero claro que nos incumbe.-** Gastón se pone de pie para dirigirse al lugar del pelirrojo **-Hicimos una apuesta, llevas casi un mes con ese bombón. ¿Cuándo te le declararas?-**

 **-Yo sabré, fin de la conversación.**

Unos golpes a la puerta interrumpieron. Eran las hienas del Rey León

 **-Vaya, vaya, ¿cómo están los villanos favoritos del mundo?-** Dijo de manera burlona la hiena de nombre Shenzi, mientras se adentraba a la habitación y se puso enfrente de todos.

 **-Déjate de preguntas estúpidas-** dijo Scar bajando del sillón en donde se encontraba acostado. **-¿A qué vinieron?-**

 **-El ratón dijo que tienen sesión fotográfica-** Dijo Banzai

 **-¿Qué?-** Reclamaron todos, la hiena Ed simplemente rió.

 **-Lo que oyeron.-** contestó la hiena hembra. - **Mickey dice que habrá un especial Héroes vs Villanos y se les requiere para unas fotografías.-**

 **-¿Todos los villanos?**

 **-No, solo: Maléfica, Úrsula, Gothel, Gastón, La reina de corazones, Lady Tremaine, Reina Grimhilde, Garfio y Hans**

 **-¡¿Y por qué sólo ellos?!-** Cuestionó Hades ofendido por no ser llamado a esa sesión.

 **-Son los únicos que cuentan con princesas Disney.**

 **-¡Desde cuando Garfio tiene una princesa!-** Reclamó ahora Jafar **–Jazmin es mi princesa, ¿lo olvidas?-**

 **-Nosotros solo llamamos a los que nombró.-** Dijo Banzai

 **-¿Y desde cuando trabajan con el ratón?-** Preguntó Úrsula.

 **-¿Solo un ratón? Es jefe supremo, Mickey Mouse.-** Las hienas dijeron al unísono. Bueno, Ed rió.

 **-Dueño de casi todo el mundo.-** Continuó Banzai

-Solo oigo su nombre y tiemblo.

 **-Mickey**

 **-Uuuh otra vez**

 **-Mickey**

 **-Uuuuh-** Rieron las hienas

 **-¡Mickey, Mickey, Mickey!**

 **-¡Ay qué miedo!-**

Los villanos rodaron los ojos.

 **-La sesión se llama " _Disney Fatal Diseño Colchón"_ -** Las hienas comenzaron reír, Banzai no paraba de retorcerse en el suelo. Los villanos lograron no reírse ante el mal chiste.

 **-En realidad es _"Disney Fairytale Designer Collection",_ Héroes contra Villanos. Es todo lo que sabemos al respecto. Estoy seguro que Mickey les dará más detalles.-** Shenzi salió del camerino junto a Banzai y Ed, este último no paraba de reír.

Los villanos nombrados empezaron a seguir a las hienas.

Hans estaba muy enojado para estar en una sesión fotográfica con Anna. Sí, dijeron princesas no reinas, pero sería mejor no estar con Elsa por un buen rato.

* * *

 **-Shh es aquí.-** Shenzi habló en voz baja. Con su pata abrió la puerta de aquél edificio, los villanos no pudieron evitar soltar un _Wow_.

Lo que estaba adentro era algo asombroso. Grupos de personas como los que entraban a _Oh My Disney_ se encontraban arreglando a las princesas Disney de un lado. Del techo colgaban luces de colores, en una sección de la pared estaba dividida por colores como fondo, enfrente de estas estaba posicionada la cámara, los villanos pudieron notar un pequeño charco junto a una roca en la pared rosa. Ya se imaginaban para quién era esa sección

 **-¡Te ves preciosa, Ariel!-** Se escuchó al fondo. Las personitas estaban trabajando en el vestuario de las chicas.

- **¡Buen trabajo, amigos!-** Dice Mickey junto a Elsa. **– Quedarás preciosa como siempre querida Elsa.-**

 **-Gracias, Mickey.**

 **-¿Qué pasa? Te noto algo diferente**

 **-¿Soy muy obvia?**

 **-Dime que te ocurre, soy bueno escuchando.-** Mickey se acercó a ella para escuchar lo que le afligía a su estrella.

 **-Bueno... yo...**

 **-¡Mickey! Amigo, los hemos traído.-** Dijo Shenzi

 **-Discúlpame, Elsa.-** El ratón dio la vuelta para ver a lo lejos a los villanos. Elsa con lo distraída que estaba no notó la presencia del pelirrojo, y viceversa **-¡Chicos! ¡Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos!-**

 **-Sí, desde aquella vez que tomamos el House of Mouse.-** Recordó Maléfica

 **-¡Vaya que recuerdos!-** Expresó Mickey nostálgico.

Todos los villanos miraban al ratón con una ceja alzada.

 **-Vamos, Mickey. Deja caer la máscara, todo el mundo aquí sabe que no eres el simpático ratón que aparentas ser-** Declaró Garfio

Mickey miró a un lado, luego a otro. Estaban lo bastante lejos de las princesas.

 **-De acuerdo, fuera máscaras.**

 **-¿De qué trata esta sesión fotográfica, Ratón?-** Gastón se dirigió a Mickey con su espejo en mano, y lo señaló como si de una espada se tratase.

 **-Pues, no hay mucho que decir, solamente a los humanos se les ocurrió crear una sección Héroes contra Villanos y venderlos como muñecas para mi gran evento la D23.-** El ratón comenzó a caminar y los villanos le siguieron por detrás. **-No lo había pensado, pero se oye bien, los villanos y héroes juntos. Solo llamé a los que puedan recaudar más.-** Confesó

 **-Rata ambiciosa.-** Murmuró Hans

 **-Sí Hans, algo que deseas compartir con el grupo.-** Los villanos se le quedaron mirando esperando una respuesta de su parte. No eran tontos habían escuchado perfectamente, incluso Mickey, pero este se inmutaba a los comentarios negativos hacia su persona.

 **-No, nada, Sr. Mouse.**

 **-Tan galán como siempre bien síganme. Es hora de las fotografías. O como lo llaman los humanos FanArts Oficiales.**

Las personitas rodearon a los villanos y comenzaron a prepararlos para la sesión fotográfica.

* * *

En el mundo real una chica de cabellos negros, ojos del mismo color, piel acaramelada y uso de anteojos tomó el bolígrafo electrónico y comenzó a dibujar a Hans.

 **-Bien, Hans. Soy Anicka pero me apodan _Chika Alien_. Es hora de transformarte.**

Hans se quedó mudo cuando la personita le habló. No se esperaba ello, no salía mucho por ser considerado uno de los villanos más aburridos de Disney.

 **-Sabes, no te odio. Al contrario, eres uno de mis villanos favoritos. Sé que lo que hiciste no es correcto, pero me gustaría pensar que puedes cambiar de actitud. -** Anicka trazó en su brazo el diseño de su traje usual, solo que este era más brillante, y añadió una espada al costado derecho.

El de ojos jade quedó sin palabras, entonces si creían en él, tal vez si podría cambiar.

- **Listo-** Dijo Anicka

 **-¿Ya terminaste a Hans? Es hora de juntarlo con Elsa-** Dijo una chica alta de cabello corto, ojos negros. También utilizaba anteojos.

 **-Listo, Belén.-**

* * *

Hans estaba sorprendido, Elsa sería su pareja, no Anna.

 _ **"¡Sí!, no aguarda, estamos peleados, no podemos estar juntos en una sesión fotográfica, sería el caos"** ,_ Pensó el pelirrojo.

Elsa llegaba con su habitual vestuario acompañada de su personita, como él tenía una.

 **-Hola, Hans...-** Habló con un poco de timidez.

El pelirrojo trato de ignorarla. Estaba molesto con ella, no iba hacerle caso. Elsa notó el desdén hacia su persona, lo que la hizo enojar.

 **-Hans, necesitamos hablar.-** Dijo la joven en un tono autoritario. Digno de una reina.

 **-No hay nada de que hablar, Su Majestad.-** Contestó **–Usted fue muy clara.-**

Hans vio como _Chika Alien_ se acercaba a él y lo acomodaba en una posición. Su mano derecha agarra una parte de su traje a la altura de su pecho, mientras que la izquierda es oculta en la parte de atrás. La artista hace que el semblante del pelirrojo sea altivo.

Mientras Belén se acercó a Elsa, levantó las manos de la platinada y las orientó a su lado derecho.

 **-Elsa, cuando diga "ahora" lanzas una ráfaga de nieve. ¿Listos?** -Hubo un momento de silencio. **-¡Ahora!**

 _¡Flash!_

 **-Bien chicos, hemos terminado. Pueden retirarse.-** Dijo Belén

Hans no dudó ni un instante. Literalmente huyó de escena.

 **-¡Espera! ¡Hans! ¡Tenemos que hablar!-** Elsa logró agarrarlo del brazo para impedir su caminar.

 **-¡Ya Elsa! Entiendo que nunca estarías conmigo, un villano. Ya me quedó claro que el villano jamás gana, el villano jamás se quedará con la chica.-** Se soltó del agarre y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

El ex-príncipe llegó al camerino azotando la puerta una vez más. Los villanos estaban reunidos murmurando pues Hans había sido el último en salir.

 **-Wow, calmado, Hansy.-** Dice Hades este se acercó al nombrado pero Hans logró esquivarlo y entrar a su habitación. **-¿Qué habrá pasado?-**

 **-El amor, eso paso.-** Dijo Maléfica.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación, el villano se recargo en la puerta y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en suelo. Sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima calló de su rostro, luego otra, y así.

* * *

Elsa, culpable por lo sucedido, se metió a la habitación que compartía con Anna. Ignoró a todas las princesas al entrar el camerino, puesto que, fue una de las últimas en terminar la sesión fotográfica.

Sin poder evitarlo al unísono comenzaron a cantar.

 _ **Me he sentado solo en esta sala antes**_

 _ **Horas y horas en punta.**_

 _ **Sé que este delirante deseo, que la puerta**_

 _ **Se abrirá para revelar a un amigo.**_

Ambos se levantaron de la puerta para caminar a su respectiva cama. Donde curiosamente reposaba el mismo libro: _"Orgullo y Prejuicio"_ , lo tomaron y Hans lo aventó, en cambio Elsa lloró sobre de él.

 _ **Conozco esta soledad**_

 _ **Conozco este tipo de frío**_

 _ **Pero tuve fe en lo que contaban las historias.**_

 _ **Del amor verdadero**_

 _ **Como encontraría amor verdadero**_

 _ **Y aquí estoy de nuevo en esta habitación.**_

 _ **Igual de perdido y pequeño.**_

 _ **Esa chica/o solitaria/o con un corazón desesperado.**_

 _ **Es quien soy, después de todo.**_

Sus compañeros y amigos llamaban a su puerta, los enamorados no querían saber nada de ellos por ahora. Seguían cantando lo que sentían. Lo que anhelaban.

 _ **No hay escapatoria para ella**_

 _ **Pero ahora el sueño se ha ido.**_

 _ **Porque paso toda una vida contando con**_

 _ **Amor verdadero**_

 _ **Amor verdadero**_

 _ **Estaba buscando un cuento de hadas**_

 _ **Y zambullí mi cabeza en él.**_

 _ **Resulta que no puedes encontrar el amor**_

 _ **Si no sabes lo que es.**_

La estrofa fue cantada con un nudo en la garganta por parte de Elsa, Hans en cambio, le dio un ataque de ira por ser tan impotente cuando se trata de amor, así que desató su furia con los objetos de la habitación.

 _ **Y ahora está claro que nunca dejaré esta habitación.**_

 _ **Termina como comenzó**_

 _ **Sin nadie a quien culpar**_

 _ **Jugué mi parte**_

 _ **En el plan**_

 _ **Soñar me tiene aquí**_

 _ **Y sin embargo el sueño no morirá.**_

 _ **No puedo desearlo lejos**_

 _ **No importa como lo intente**_

 _ **Amor verdadero**_

 _ **Amor verdadero**_

 _ **Amor verdadero**_

Hans sale de la habitación todos los villanos estaban sorprendidos, habían escuchado todo. De verdad se había enamorado aquél pelirrojo.

Anastasia tomó la iniciativa y se acercó al más joven de los villanos.

 **-¿Hans? ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti?**

 **-¿Eh?-** Exclamaron todos

 **-Oigan, somos villanos. Uno de los nuestros está sufriendo por amor. ¿Alguna vez, si acaso, lo han sentido? Mal...**

 **-Ah no, yo no he sentido amor, los Live-Action de mí es una historia aparte-** Se defendió la villana.

 **-Bueno, ¿alguien aquí ha sentido amor por primera vez?-**

Nadie le hizo caso a la pregunta, los villanos miraban de un lado a otro como sin nada.

 **-Bien, como saben yo si lo he manifestado. Y se me hace injusto que sigan pensando mal de nosotros.-** Manifestó la pelirroja.

 **-¡Anastasia!-** Reprendió Lady Tremaine

 **-Madre, es la verdad. ¿Nadie se ha sentido mal por qué están en segundo plano?**

Los villanos se miraron entre ellos.

 **-Eso pensé, miren, tal vez nadie haya caído en los efectos del amor pero por lo menos llegaron a sentirlo, cuando eran pequeños, estoy seguro que hubo alguien especial que...**

 **-¡Anastasia! Ya fue suficiente, solo nos pones en ridículo. Entiende, Hans y tú son los únicos que se han enamorado. ¡Somos los villanos! Así nos tocó nacer.**

 **-No...-** Habló Hans **-Nosotros elegimos en quien convertirnos, no nacemos con ello.**

 **-¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Totalmente ridículo! ¿Piensan que con su discurso nos harán cambiar de opinión?-**

 **-A mi casi me convences.-** Dice Hades

 **-¡Tú cierra la boca!-** Ordenó Lady Tremaine

 **-¡Ya basta!** \- Gritó la villana de Zootopia

 **-Gracias Bellwether, en fin.-** dijo la pelirroja. **-Esta apuesta fue absurda así que ...**

 **-¿Apuesta?-** Dijo una voz en el fondo, al joven villano se le paró el corazón. Era Elsa. **-¿Hans fui una apuesta?-** Preguntó dolida.

 **-¡No Elsa, ellos apostaron yo no!**

 **-¡O sea que si hubo apuesta!**

 **-¡Pero yo no soy participe de esa apuesta!**

Una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de Elsa,

 **-No te creo, porque al fin veo que tú Hans Westergaard no has cambiado en nada.-** Afirmó la de cabellos platinados **-Y pensar que yo... ¡AH!-** Salió corriendo del camerino de los villanos.

 **-Elsa...-** El semblante de Hans se ensombreció de repente. **-¡LOS ODIO A TODOS!-** Y se fue a encerrar a su habitación.

 **-Creo que debimos ayudar cuando pudimos.-** Dijo Hades

 **-¿Es en serio?-** Lady Tremaine le miró furiosa

 **-Anastasia tiene razón, debimos ayudar aunque sea un poco.-** Dijo Drizella

 **\- Bueno...-** Los villanos se miraron entre sí, no muy convencidos.

 **-Solo esta vez, es el más joven, aparte de mí hermana y yo. ¡Por favor!-** Suplicó la pelirroja.

 **-¿Les parece si hacemos esto de manera democrática?-** Sugirió el Duque de Weselton, los villanos se miraron con duda, pero asintieron **-Quién desea ayudar a infame de Hans Westergaard diríjase a la puerta.**

Nuevamente las miradas de los villanos se cruzaron, Anastasia fue la primera en ir hacia la puerta. Le siguió su hermana Drizella, luego Hades, Gastón, Garfio, Jafar, Maléfica y Úrsula. Los demás miraban sorprendidos, ¿en serio iban ayudar? Anastasia estaba que no se la creía.

 **-¡Les agradezco mucho esto!-** Exclamó la pelirroja.

 **-Solo una cosa, niña-** Jafar se acercó a Anastasia, - **Y una cosa a todos ustedes que no quisieron apoyar a un colega. Esto nos nos hace menos villanos, además será la primera y la última.-**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo en ello.-** Dijo Maléfica.

 **-Bien, ¿qué procede, Anastasia?-** Preguntó Hades.

 **-Vamos al camerino de las Princesas Disney.-** Dijo decidida

 **-¿¡QUÉ!?**

* * *

 **-Es hora...-** Susurró Anastasia, miraron a ambos lados de _Oh My Disney_ para verificar que los guardias de Star Wars no estuvieran cerca.

 **-No se que hacemos aquí-** Dijo Úrsula.

 **-Debemos hablar con Elsa.**

 **-¿Y crees que hablar sea la solución?-** Habló Maléfica.

 **-Sé que ella entenderá.**

 **-Allá tú.-** Dijo Hades Y Drizella

 **-¡Stormtroopers acercándose!-** Avisó Gastón quien miraba desde la pared con su espejo la llegada de los soldados de Star Wars.

Anastasia tocó la puerta, y cuando estaban apunto de llegar los soldados la puerta se abrió, los villanos entraron de rápido, causando un poco de alboroto en el camerino.

 **-¿¡Qué hacen aqui!?-** Cuestionó Mérida apuntándoles con su arco y flecha. Mulán detrás de ella con su espada.

Las Princesas parecían hacer una barrera protegiendo algo, o alguien. Todas con un arma en específico.

 **-Vinimos hablar con Elsa.-** Dijo Anastasia. **-Por favor, es muy urgente.**

 **-Estamos en son de paz -** Dijo Garfio

Las princesas se miraron entre sí, sin creerles media palabra.

 **-¿Cómo burlaron a los stormtroopers?-** Preguntó Ariel cruzada de brazos.

 **\- Ah...-** Exclamaron los villanos mirándose y recordando.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **-¿Supiste del nuevo villano Thanos?**

 **-Sí, es asombroso.**

Detrás de un muro estaban escondidos los villanos, estaban cerca del camerino.

 **-Mal, ¿un hechizo para distraerlos?-** Preguntó Anastasia.

 **-Tengo uno.-** La villana tomó su bastón y lo chocó contra el piso haciendo aparecer una caja de ¿donas?

 **-¡Miren! Donas gratis**

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

 **-Nosotros sabremos.-** Dijo Jafar

 **-¡Por favor!-** Suplicó la pelirroja. **-¿Dónde está Elsa?**

 **-Mi hermana no quiere hablar con nadie, ¿¡cómo se atrevieron apostar con ella!?-** Dijo indignada Anna

 **-En realidad, no fue la única con la que apostamos.-** Dijo Hades.

 **-¡Cállate!-** Exclamaron los villanos.

 **-Miren no se que habrán pensado, pero Elsa no quiere hablar con nadie, ¿entienden?-** Habló ahora Cenicienta.

 **-¡No! ¡Elsa! Sabemos que estás ahí. Por favor, solo escúchanos.-** Las chicas abrieron paso dejando ver una Elsa con mirada llorosa, acostada en el sofá del camerino. La platinada les dio la espalda, ¿por qué habrán venido? Se preguntaba.

Anastasia se acercó lentamente para colocar su mano en el hombro descubierto de la reina.

 **-Elsa... por favor.-** La nombrada respiró profundo y los encaró.

 **-¿A qué vinieron? ¿A defender a Hans?-** Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de Elsa.

 **-Algo así...-** Dijo Drizella.

 **-Hermosa Reina Elsa de Arendelle-** comenzó a decir Gastón **-, queremos decirle que Hans no fue participe de la apuesta, es más el ni enterado estaba.-**

 **-¿Qué?-** Exclamó Elsa

 **-Sí, esta apuesta lo hicimos todos los villanos cuando nos enteramos de que Hans le pretendía.-** Dijo ahora Jafar

 **-No podíamos creer que Hans estaba enamorado de tí, así que apostamos si iban a durar o no le ibas a corresponder, entre otras tonterías.-** Habló Úrsula

 **-Entonces... Hans está enamorado... ¿De mí?-** Elsa no lo podía creer, era como un sueño. Un extraño sueño. La cara de Anna era un poema.

 **-¡No! Elsa escucha-** Intervino la pelirroja **-, sé que es raro pero es imposible que un villano se enamore.-**

 **-Yo me enamoré una vez-** Anastasia comenzó a relatar sentada a lado de Elsa. **-, y si no fuera por mi madre las cosas hubieran resultado. -** Miró a los villanos. **-Ahora nosotros fuimos los villanos en arruinar esta relación. Por favor, Elsa, créeme.-**

 **-Dale una oportunidad a Hansy, ese chico nunca deseo ser el villano.-** Dijo Hades.

 **-Y algo me dice que lo sabes.-** Continuó Anastasia

 **FLASHBACK**

 **-Su Majestad, por favor. No por ser el villano de su historia deba creer que fuera de ella lo soy también.-** se fue acercando lentamente hacía ella, tomó delicadamente su mano y la bajó. **-No soy el mismo aquí, soy diferente.-** aseguró calmado.

 **-¿Y por qué he de creerte?-**

 **-Porque me dolió haber terminado así.-**

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Elsa salió de sus pensamientos con un movimiento de cabeza.

 **-Pero, ¿cómo se que esto no es otra apuesta? O mejor dicho: ¿Cómo puedo volver a confiar en él, en ustedes? Son los villanos.-**

Las princesas Disney miraron con ceño fruncido a los villanos. Anastasia tomó las manos de Elsa y la miró a los ojos.

 **-Elsa, aunque no lo creas, los villanos podemos cambiar, incluso si el amor llega nosotros.-** Explicó. **\- Hans se enamoró, o al menos siente algo por ti, más que una simple amistad.-**

 **-Sí de verdad es el caso, ¿por qué no vino con ustedes?**

 **-Quedó muy enojado con nosotros.-** Úrsula

 **-Se encerró en su habitación, pero lo más probable es que esté en el bosque, donde se han estado viendo.-** Anna abrió los ojos de golpe.

 **-¿¡Se han estado viendo!?-** Cuestioinó exaltada la princesa de Arendelle

 **-¿Qué no prestaste atención? Era obvio después de todo.-** Dijo Pocahontas

Elsa negó con la cabeza, era demasiada información por retener. Se sentía confundida con respecto a sus sentimientos. Dio un largo suspiro.

 **-Sí, Anna. Lo he estado viendo las últimas tres semanas.-** Confesó Elsa **-El actuó muy cambiado, que le creí.Me contó historias que... bueno son ficción, y que creía imposibles.**

 **-¿Creías?-** Preguntó Anastasia.

Elsa se quedó pensando.

 **-¿Insinúas que he cambiado de opinión con respecto a la actitud de Hans?-** Las princesas y villanos se le quedaron mirando esperando una respuesta **-Sí... Pienso que el ha cambiado. Algo me lo dice, pero el escucharlos hablar de lo de la apuesta me hizo dudar.-**

 **-Si quieres golpear a alguien fue idea de Garfio.-** Acusó Gastón

 **-¡Pero me seguiste el juego!**

 **-¡YA!-** Calló Anastasia **\- ¿Entonces Elsa? ¿Qué sientes por Hans?**

 **-Mis sentimientos no son claros todavía, es muy pronto. Pero una simple amistad no es.-**

Anna casi se desmaya ante la declaración. Las princesas quedaron boquiabiertas pero sonrieron, por fin alguien había entrado en el corazón de Elsa, y viceversa, aunque fuese el villano de su historia.

 **-Supongo que tengo que hablar con él al respecto de estos extraños sentimientos.**

 **-Es amor, Elsa. Amor de verdad.-** Aseguró Anastasia **-No como el de Anna por él.**

 **-¡OYE!**

Las princesas rieron, Anna en cambio hizo un leve puchero ofendida ante lo dicho por la otra pelirroja. Elsa negó con la cabeza ya sonriendo. Las lágrimas habían desaparecido. Era hora de hablar con cierto ex-príncipe.

* * *

En el bosque virtual Hans se hallaba aventando piedras a un estanque. Era lo más parecido al mar. Pues, según su historia, es lo que hacía cuando sus hermanos le molestaban.

Elsa le miró de lejos, tomó aire y se aproximó a él.

 **-Hans...**

El nombrado bajó su mano antes de tirar la piedra.

 **-Elsa...-** Habló en el mismo tono.

Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, que para ambos fueron eternos.

 **-Hans, tenemos que hablar.-** Dijo nuevamente Elsa.

 **-Para qué si está todo dicho-** contestó enojado.

 **-Entiendo tu enojo, yo también lo estoy. Pero tienes que entender que ser apostada no es cualquier cosa**

 **-Que yo no estuve en esa apuesta.**

 **-Lo sé**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Que ya lo sé, Hans, y perdona por no creerte pero me es difícil confiar en alguien cuando éste ya te ha traicionado.-** Elsa se posicionó enfrente de él para quedar cara a cara.

 **-Pensé que nuestras tres semanas juntos habrían sido suficientes.**

 **-Pues no, no lo fueron.**

 **-Mejor vete Elsa, no quiero pelear más contigo.-**

 **-¿Qué no lo entiendes?**

 **-¿Entender qué?**

Elsa suspiró para meditar bien lo que iba a decir.

 **-Hans no fueron las semanas suficientes porque quiero seguir conociéndote.-**

 **-¿Hablas en serio?**

 **-Así es.**

 **-Hans Westergaard, a pesar de nuestro corto período de conocernos mejor. Pareciera que te conozco desde siempre.-** Elsa tomó con su mano la mejilla del pelirrojo, este cerró los ojos al tacto. **-Muy dentro de mí anhelo más que una simple amistad.-** Hans estaba que no se la creía, se le estaban declarando.

 **-¡Elsa! Yo también siento algo por tí. Más que una simple amistad.-** Confesó el ojiverde con una sonrisa. Tomó la mano que estaba en su mejilla y la besó delicadamente.

 **-Pero, Hans. Es un poco apresurado estos sentimientos te parece que sigamos como buenos amigos**

Hans lo pensó un poco, Elsa tenía razón, haría todo por su reina.

 **-Tienes razón. ¿Amigos?**

 **-Amigos** \- Y estrecharon sus manos.

Sin embargo, una extraña fuerza hizo que se abrazaran. Un abrazo que querían desde hace un tiempo.

* * *

 **-Vaya, vaya...-** Exclamó Maléfica viendo como el pelirrojo entraba al camerino con una sonrisa deslumbrante. **– Veo que las cosas se han acomodado entre Elsa y tú. –** La villana acarició a su cuervo.

Los demás esperaban expectantes.

 **-Sí, Mal.-** Afirmó, tomó asiento en su respectiva cómoda del camerino teniendo una genial panorámica de los villanos Disney. **– Al fin pude hacer las paces con Elsa**

 **-¿Y...?-** Insistió Hades

 **-Somos amigos, por ahora.-** confesó.

 **-¿¡Qué!? ¿Amigos?**

 **-Pero creí que serían pareja después de todo este show.-** dijo Jafar

 **-Decidimos conocernos mejor, para no cometer los mismo errores del pasado.**

 **-Bueno... Eso tiene sentido.** \- Habló Anastasia. **-Te felicito porque por fin conseguiste lo que querías.**

 **-Gracias, y gracias a ustedes. Elsa me contó de la intervención de algunos villanos. -** Sonrió a quienes fueron.

 **-No te vayas a costumbrar Hans, esto lo hicimos simplemente porque nos diste lástima.-** dijo Úrsula, Hans simplemente rió.

 **-Admítanlo, me quieren de cierta forma.-**

 **-Ah no...-** El pelirrojo soltó una gran carcajada mientras los villanos le reclamaban.

Hans ni se inmutaba, estaba demasiado feliz como para enojarse con sus colegas.

* * *

 _CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Un año sin aparecerme en este Fandom! ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo!

Primero quisiera disculparme por la demora, me he tardado tanto tiempo por problemas personales. También pido disculpas por la incongruencia de este capítulo, mis ideas no estaban bien ordenadas, me ha tomado siete benditos meses escribirlo, y el hiatus del fandom no ayudaba mucho. ¡PERO HE REGRESADO!

Puede que este capítulo sea editado en el futuro, pero por ahora se los dejo, recuerden que falta uno, espero publicarlo pronto.

La canción es de Frozen Broadway "True Love" interpretada por Patti Murin como Anna. Solo que en este caso lo hice dueto.

Quiero dedicar este trabajo a:

 _ **A Frozen Fan**_

 _ **Lollipop87**_

Personitas que me han apoyado desde el inicio de mis historias Frozen. Y por supuesto, tienen una pequeña participación en este capítulo.

Mis proyectos Frozen están retrasados por la falta de inspiración, pero espero traerles pronto más de está parejita. Por favor si hay errores no duden en decírmelos.

¡Gracias! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
